Who Would Win: Sen Yarizui Vs Tomoyo Sakagami
by draconichero21
Summary: The 24th Installment of the Who Would Win one-shot series. In the arena today Sen Yarizui of the half-priced food lovers club takes on Student Council President Tomoyo Sakagami. Each girl is proficient in kicking the crap out of anything that stands in their way, but against each other, who is superior? Click and find out just WHO WOULD WIIIIIIN!


**(A/N: Draconichero: Well this is obscure. The Real Brick: you're telling me. I wouldn't even know these characters if it wasn't for you. Draconichero: Right then, Sen Yarizui, head of the Half-Priced Food Lovers Club. The Real Brick: And Tomoyo Sakagami, the most badass chick in Clannad. Draconichero: Because the combatants today are just normal humans it's highly unlikely they have the power to kill each other. So, for a fair assessment, it only matters to knock your opponent out. The Real Brick: Not gonna be hard for either of them. Damn, I think only Chun-li kicks harder than they do. Draconichero: …an obvious exaggeration. But, folks let's see which of these girls is superior. Which kick chick has more muscle in those thighs of theirs? The Real Brick: WHO WOULD WIIIIIIIIIN? Draconichero: That's **_**my**_** line. The Real Brick: Suck it). **

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters<strong>

**Fighter A**

Name: Sen Yarizui

Hair color: light blue

Eye color: Red

Profession: Head of the Half-Priced Food Lovers Club

Age: 16

**Fighter B**

Name: Tomoyo Sakagami

Hair color: Silver

Eye color: blue

Profession: Student Council President

Age: 17

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup<strong>

Being the student council president is never easy. Tomoyo Sakagami understood that more than anyone. She was in a completely different district, several hours away from her school, in order to discuss matters with two schools in the area about preserving the trees in natural parks. After a long day of collecting forms and making small talk, the spirited youth stopped into her local grocery store to buy some cheap dinner.

As she wandered through the aisles, she suddenly saw bento boxes at half price. They looked delicious. Tomoyo casually pushed her cart towards them to pick one up only to almost immediately get dog piled by a bald guy, a brunette with large tits, and a blond guy with a stubble and a headband.

On a reflex, Tomoyo kicked them all away, sending them into the aisle she came from. "Oh, oops. I…uh…"

Tomoyo had no time to relax as a black haired student came running at her, screaming loudly and preparing to throw a punch. Tomoyo promptly dodged sideways and let the kid trip over her shopping cart and smack his chin on the hard tile floor.

"What on Earth has gotten into people, today?" Tomoyo asked, putting a hand on her cheek. Before she could respond a blue haired girl came in from above, her foot aimed for Tomoyo's face. Tomoyo blocked with her arm. The girl's boot was digging into her sleeve. The girl's eyes were tense with focus as if she was a wolf hungry for her prey…the bento behind Tomoyo.

"You're new," the girl said, performing a series of reverse midair somersaults and landing firmly on the ground, her combat boots cushioning her fall.

"New?"

"If you don't already know then prepare to learn," the blue haired girl, Sen, said, taking a stance.

"We're seriously going to _fight_ over half-priced bento?"

Sen didn't answer. She just tightened her gaze, waiting for Tomoyo to be prepared. She could tell Tomoyo was more than she appeared, especially after she defeated three brawlers, and Satou, her kohai, so easily. Sen had enough honor to take her opponent's full measure.

"If that's how it has to be," Tomoyo said, setting her eyeglasses aside, "then that's how it's going to be. Come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle<strong>

Sen and Tomoyo rushed at each other silently. Sen's right fist slammed into Tomoyo's left. She then performed a sweeping hook at Tomoyo's cheek, but missed at the last second as Tomoyo ducked under her. The student council president thrust her legs forward at Sen's shins.

Sen jumped into the air and grabbed by the shoulders. Using her aerial momentum, Sen threw Tomoyo over counter and towards the wall. Tomoyo rebounded quickly before Sen had the chance to pick up one of the delicious Ben-To boxes. Her leg came in at Sen's neck like a batter swinging his bat. Sen ducked and dodged left. She jumped into the air and proceeded to try and stomp Tomoyo from above. Her foot was blocked by Tomoyo's palm. Sen performed subsequent kicks on Tomoyo, but each attack was blocked or parried as Tomoyo rhythmically stepped back.

Tomoyo pivoted on her right leg to kick Sen with her left. The tip of her shoe hit Sen in the cheek, but Sen didn't seem to let the strike bother her and punched Tomoyo in the face, causing Tomoyo to stagger back.

Tomoyo brushed the back of her hand where the bruise was. A smirk crept upon her face. Tomoyo couldn't explain its existence, nor the feeling welling up inside her stomach and chest. For the first time since she'd been fighting for five years, Tomoyo didn't feel disgraced by her strength. For some reason, she felt _alive_.

Tomoyo barely had time to dodge Sen's incoming fearsome punch. She countered with two quick jabs to Sen's breasts before following with a leaping uppercut. Sen flipped head over heels, doing her best to keep her eye on Tomoyo. She landed just as Tomoyo was taking a leaping kick at her. Sen caught Tomoyo's leg with her hands, pushed the girl back and struck her in the Sternum before performing a hard kick to her stomach.

Tomoyo rebounded from the attack like it was nothing. She skid across the floor, sure, but she never lost her balance. Sen zigzagged towards her. She performed a feint, up by Tomoyo's face, preventing her from being ready as Sen crouched low and swept Tomoyo off her feet. As the former delinquent could feel her balance failing rapidly she was helpless when Sen stomped on her chest. Tomoyo bounced off the ground as Sen kicked her into the nearest aisle.

Sen prepared to go and collect her Ben-To, but suddenly felt the whole store shake. Despite, Tomoyo's desire to recreate her image, her warrior nature was still there, but buried deep. In finding an opponent that could actually take her measure, she was letting her inhibitions fall, especially since her opponent was also female. The beast within had been awakened. Now there would be no holding back.

* * *

><p><strong>The Winnah…<strong>

Upon seeing the change in her opponent's mannerisms, Sen understood that she had to play things much more cautiously. She stood defensively waiting for Tomoyo to come in. The student council president flew at her at speeds Sen couldn't even comprehend, driving her knee in between Sen's breasts. She then kicked five times when Sen only saw one. Sen fell on top of the unconscious Satou and immediately got to her feet. She saw the focused, intense look in Tomoyo's eyes. This was unlike any opponent Sen had ever faced. Monarch was proud and arrogant and he had hit like a runaway ice cream truck. Orthros had overpowered her with sheer speed and tactics. But this woman was unlike either of them. No, more accurate to say it felt like Sen was facing her strongest opponents all compiled together into one body.

Steeling herself for the uphill battle, Sen blocked Tomoyo's incoming strike as she then punched the girl in the face with a right hand jab. Tomoyo punched Sen hard in the stomach, performed an uppercut, jumped into the air and drove her foot into Sen's face. Sen retaliated with by desperately attempting to tackle her entire body into Tomoyo, shoulder first. Bad idea.

Tomoyo drove her knee into Sen's stomach and brought her elbow down on her spine before pushing Sen with both hands at her back. Sen fell off balance before Tomoyo kicked her hard towards the shelf she had previously been smacked into.

Sen regained her balance, turned and ducked low before Tomoyo could plant her foot in her chest. Sen sprang upwards with a kangaroo kick, hitting her feet square into Tomoyo's face. She spun her body and smashed her feet just under Tomoyo's breast. Right jab, left hook, right hook, left uppercut, every punch from Sen connected cleanly with Tomoyo with the full force of the club president's strength.

Despite this, Tomoyo came off Sen's combo string by flipping backwards, her feet hitting into Sen's chin. The timing was akin to a combo breaker in Killer Instinct. Sen was sent into the air as Tomoyo landed on her feet. She jumped towards Sen to strike from below, but Sen turned towards her right and kicked Tomoyo as she passed by. Tomoyo grabbed the low hanging light. Miraculously the fixture supported her weight, giving her the chance to drop towards the ground.

Sen was panting, bleeding from her head a little. Tomoyo was a mess too, but she either didn't care or it wasn't registering. Fully unleashed, the woman was like monster. She stood with her lips together, staring at Sen with hollow irises and pupils.

_I have to end this now, _Sen thought to herself. _This needs to be the final exchange. _As another combatant in the brawl picked up one of the boxes, Sen and Tomoyo rushed at each other shouting equally loud battle cries.

By this point, Satou was finally coming around. He sat up just in time to see the final clash between Tomoyo and his senpai. Unfortunately, even if he had been feeling a hundred percent, he never would've seen what transpired any better.

From the standpoint of a spectator, all that could be seen was the moment of impact as Sen and Tomoyo decked each other in the face. Both reeled, taking a step back. Tomoyo recovered first. It was a recovery so quick and so swift it was like Akuma's Raging Demon from Street Fighter. Three dozen kicks in less than ten seconds later and Sen was on the ground after a finishing overhead kick. Tomoyo even put her back to Satou, her hair billowing somehow as if to symbolize the speed by which she took her opponent by storm.

Finished with her battle, her calm, more passive personality restoring, Tomoyo picked up one of the last remaining bento boxes and walked to the register victorious. Satou promptly fell back unconscious.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Good luck explaining this one to the team. While Sen and Tomoyo appear evenly matched at first glance, the reality is Sen is completely out of her league. Tomoyo is not only faster, but has more fighting experience. While Sen can take one hell of a beating, there's nothing to suggest Tomoyo couldn't do the same, if not more. While Sen has defeated countless thugs twice her size, Tomoyo has taken down similar attackers in mere seconds. Her leg power lets her land sixty-four hits on pour Sunohara without letting him fall to gravity. Hell, her kicks are strong enough to send a motorcycle and two riders flying, while the strongest thing Sen's ever sent flying is just Monarch. Also, Tomoyo has two entire gangs in her district piss scared of her, while Sen failed to defeat Orthros. Things were going so well for Sen too, until Tomoyo kicked things into high gear. The winner is Tomoyo Sakagami!)**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN!<strong>

**THE SEASON ONE FINALE**

**25****TH**** BATTLE ANNIVERSARY**

From a country across the ocean, they speak of a woman with long golden hair, a hat on her head and a pistol at her hip. She is known as the Smiling Senshi. She is also the Grenadier, the best gunslinger in the land.

Her opponent…is the Humanoid Typhoon. With Sixty Billion double dollars on his head, he is a walking disaster area. With a pair of sunglasses and a long red coat, he meanders on through the desert, but for what reason, no one knows, possibly not even himself.

For the first time on Who Would Win we have an _actual_ long debated battle on our hands. No screwing around, no playing favorites—not that I do anyway—and everything done to answer the series' titular question.

It'll be a ballet of bullets. It's a showdown of shell casings. Two red-clad gunslingers duke it out for dominance. Some might call them the best in the east—cause…you know…Japan—but only ONE can be truly claimed to be better than the other. Next time on Who Would Win, these two relatively famous gunslingers will face off at high noon.

"_No smiles for you!"_

"_Yie! Hey! Careful where you point that thing! I don't want to have to shoot a pretty girl!"_


End file.
